<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>interviewing a lovestruck Jedi by OliveBranch_10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684602">interviewing a lovestruck Jedi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10'>OliveBranch_10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Padmé Amidala, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, BAMF Padmé Amidala, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Interviews, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, READ NOTES, Sassy, Snark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, snarky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukoki Djabio, (Head of interview department for Daily Coruscant Sun Magazine) Scores an interview with the wondrous Anakin Skywalker, famous Jedi and recently married to Obi-wan and Padmé. the tabloids have been fighting to be the first to interview the mysterious trio and with Anakin the Daily Coruscant couldn't be more ecstatic. But Djabio figures out during the interview that nothing is what it seems like...</p>
<p>(Anakin is a happy husband who wants to brag about the loves of his life and doesn't understand you're normally not allowed to steal the interviewers notes to add your own -- Aka pure chaos)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SW Especially Satisfying Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>interviewing a lovestruck Jedi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IMPORTANT:<br/>ANAKINS COMMENTS ARE ( IN THESE ) BRACKETS</p>
<p>DJABIO'S COMMENTS ARE [PUT IN THESE] AND NOTED WITH A/N: - BC ITS HIS WORK LOL</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>THE DAILY CORUSCANT SUN MAGAZINE GIVING IT TO YOU FIRST – THE REVEAL OF THE FORBIDDEN LOVE BETWEEN THE JEDI AND SENATOR.</strong>
  </span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>PART 1 HOW IT BEGAN</p>
  <p>FIRST DRAFT NARRATED BY ANAKIN SKYWALKER, WRITTEN BY UKOKI DJABIO</p>
  <p>A/N BY DJABIO: SKYWALKER IS A MESS, HE FORCE STOLE MY DATAPAD AND KEPT ADDING NOTES, I WILL NEVER INTERVIEW HIM AGAIN.</p>
</blockquote><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Meet Anakin Skywalker née Amidala-Kenobi: one third of the galaxies most famous trio</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is a story told to you about me, the one true Anakin Skywalker: a Jedi extraordinaire, local menace, and best lover of seven milky ways. And also according to my husband and wife the biggest bi disaster, but alas I am married nonetheless to two of the most wonderful, hottest, and fearless people. This is a story of how I seduced them.</p>
<p>(Padme if you’re reading this, I don’t care what you say neither of you two did any seducing, <em>it was all me!)</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin knows he’s a lovesick fool. In a matter of fact his mother warned him that his heart was bigger than his brains multiple times. But did he listen to her? No he didn't, because he is Anakin the Big Booboo Fool <strike>[a/n: remove Skywalker’s own additions. I did not call him booboo the fool].</strike> Artoo told him he’s been sighing for thirty-seven minutes straight. If only he were straight, that would save him so much trouble but instead he falls in love with two of the galaxy’s most amazing people. They’re not just amazing but also so out of his league it’s just unfair and not to mention that they’re unobtainable. Artoo beeps again. “I know buddy, I’m wallowing just give me a second.” He rose and walked to the hangar where Obi-wan would no doubt be waiting with their ship, time to face the music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You see the thing is, Anakin woke up one day at the tender age of seventeen basic years and realised that his morning wood was not just for Padme but also for Obi-wan, his master and long time friend. All he could do was smack his dick until his boner left because honestly he hated himself a bit. In the end the pain only got him hornier and he had to take a cold shower. <strike>[A/n: is this kid on spice?]</strike></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Long story short because he really had rush to the hangar, Anakin is in love with a senator who by Naboo laws can’t be in a relationship with other planet people for political reasons Anakin can’t be bothered with and the other person he’s desperately hot for is Obi-wan, a Jedi. Does that really need explaining? He thought so. Case to the point he’s deeply fucked and not even in the proper way. Running the last bit, tripping twice over his robes, and skidding to a halt in front of Obi-wan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Truly I always try to make a dashing entrance, remind me to tell you all about that time I fell seven floors to surprise Padmé.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mission as he was told was a diplomatic Mission to [redacted] escorting Senator Amidala on a peaceful talk. Anakin was both delighted and terrified of spending two basic weeks stuck on a starship with his two most desired people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could already imagine the things he’d be doing that would cause his own doom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>A mission unlike any others: a sneak peek in the misery of Anakin</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padme and Obi-wan are standing on the bridge of the ship, conversing quietly as if Anakin wasn’t there desperately trying to hear what they were discussing. The man felt at loss, the loves of his life had been behaving odd around him dare he say uncomfortable. Anakin couldn't help but wonder if perhaps they had sensed his feelings in the force and were no longer at ease with him. The fear of losing his only true friends, the ones he bonded with through all things life could throw at them, was overwhelming. The fear also made him irrational, unlike a Jedi he was led by his emotions and all he wanted was to cry or rage but he didn't want to give Mace Windu any more reason to yell at him. (As a matter of fact, Windu holo-called me eleven times for causing a disturbance in the force, nine of these I wasn't even on Coruscant.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well one might think Anakin was imaging his friends’ behaviour but to put it plainly, they had been doing things one would deem uncharacteristic. The evening after they left Obi-wan had, after dinner, decided to clean his lightsaber hilt. With the starship on autopilot and Padmé reading a book all Anakin could focus on was his previous master stroking his hilt while softly rubbing the end of it with his thumb, lots of dirt he claimed while staring Anakin in the eyes and not breaking eye contact while continuing to clean the lightsaber hilt, dragging his hand up and down the length. Needless to say young Skywalker turned tail and went to his chambers early. Appalled by his own imagination, for surely Obi-wan would never imply such things, Anakin tossed and turned that night. (I jerked off four times, pros of a mechno-arm I tweaked it so it vibrates.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, while attempting to put his disturbed thoughts of Obi-wan behind him, Anakin sought out Padmé. The lovely senator was always kind and willing to simply let him be: Ani she called him, as it was a fond memory from long ago. Not even half a basic hour into their conversation she claims he seems tense, Anakin can’t deny her statement given that he’s troubled by his thoughts still. (Troubled? I was a horny wreck stay honest here!) When the senator offered him a massage, the love-struck Jedi was unable to refuse. Her hands rubbed his neck and squeezed his shoulders <em>just</em> right. This was the best torture he could imagine, but his traitorous body couldn't hold his impulses and again he was forced to flee. (We all know what I did afterwards, lets be real lol).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so on it continued, Poor Anakin could not catch a break for all things his fellow travellers did seemed overly sensual to him. From Padmé eating an ice-popsicle to Obi-wan walking without his over-robes. He truly felt like bantha fodder and scolded his hormones, for he was certain nothing would ever happen between them.</p>
<p>(Spoiler alert, it did happen).</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The escalation: When having zero brain-to-mouth-filter seems to be a good thing</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ten days into the mission Anakin felt ready to burst, his emotions were all over the place, his wrist was sore <strike>[a/n: really Skywalker?] </strike>and he was mentally ready to collapse. It seemed as if he could not find a minute of peace on this hell starship, everywhere he went he was confronted with how much he loved these two. But how do you confess your undying love to people who by all laws are not allowed to accept your love? You don't. Unless of course if your name is Anakin Skywalker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It went a little like this, combine the lack of sleep, an utter lack of brain-to-mouth-filter and a splash of Anakin’s irrational personality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin stared longingly at the laughing Padmé and Obi-wan, “You two are so pretty?” Obi-wan lifted his brow in a surprised way, “beg your pardon?” Anakin however already ran halfway to his chambers, “I SAID YOU TWO ARE SO SHITTY, GOODNIGHT” and with that he had planned to hide in an escape pod until they reached their destination. However Padmé had different ideas. Within a blip she had tackled the Jedi and sat on his back, forcing him to stay put and bang his head against the floor in a last attempt to escape her wrath (it didn't work).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve been trying to seduce you for ten basic days, Anakin are you dumb for shits and giggles or are you that thick?” The senator was fierce in her anger and it took Anakin a couple of seconds to realise <em>what </em>she had said. “Excuse you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is thicc alright”</p>
<p>"Developing a sense of humour now should not be your primary focus right now Obi-wan"</p>
<p>
  <strike>[A/n: did this actually happen? Skywalker kept grinning and smacked his own thighs.]</strike>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although Anakin would’ve loved to share the long and heartfelt confessions of the trio and the loving romance that followed, but his wife and husband have made him swear an oath of secrecy. All he could say is that they treat him right and he has never felt so loved before (just add that I’m getting properly fucked dude) <strike>[A/n: remove skywalker comments]</strike></p>
<p> </p>
<p>NEXT UP: THE LOVE CONTINUES, AN INTERVIEW WITH RENOWNED JEDI MASTER OBI-WAN KENOBI ABOUT CHANGING THE JEDI CODES IN THE NAME OF LOVE. AND CAN POLITICS, WAR AND LOVE GO HAND IN HAND? READ IT NEXT WEEK.</p>
<hr/>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>A/N: I WILL DIE IF I EVER HAVE TO INTERVIEW SKYWALKER AGAIN. HE’S INVITED FOR MY FUNERAL AND CAN LOWER ME IN THE GROUND. THIS MAN IS IMPOSSIBLE. I WANT TO BLEACH MY BRAIN. I BEG THE GODS THE OTHER TWO ARE BETTER OR I WILL OFFER MYSELF UP TO HONDO.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kind Regard,</p>
  <p>Ukoki Djabio, Head of interview department for Daily Coruscant Sun Magazine</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if this does well, I might write the interview with obi wan &amp; padme.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>